1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices for exhibiting photographs, pictures, cards, and similar items and, more particularly, to an apparatus for displaying a plurality of such items.
2. Discussion
It has long been desirable to provide apparatus intended for displaying or exhibiting photographs, pictures, cards and similar items. To this end, many different types of display racks, picture frames and photograph albums have been designed and produced.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for simultaneously displaying for view a plurality of photographs, pictures, cards and/or similar items. The multi-photo display apparatus of the present invention incorporates a plurality of display panels that are positioned adjacent to one another and are interconnected along their vertical axes by connection means. The display panels include a transparent front surface and a transparent back surface and incorporate a plurality of compartments in which photographs can be placed for exhibition at both the front and back of the display panels. The compartments can be dimensioned to accommodate any of a variety of standard-sizes of photographs and the like. Access slots enable the photographs and the like to be easily placed in and taken out of the compartments. The connection means are located in between adjacent display panels and enable the display panels to rotate relative to one another so that the display apparatus can be configured in a variety of display positions. Further, when the display apparatus is not in use, the connection means enable the display panels to collapse flat upon one another so as to arrange the apparatus in a stored position.
The multi-photo display apparatus of the present invention can be readily and economically manufactured in a high volume production environment. Suitable materials from which the display apparatus can be made include transparent thermoplastic materials such as an acrylic or polycarbonate. The display apparatus is self-supporting and can be configured in a variety of display positions to enable the viewing of photographs and the like that are displayed in the apparatus simultaneously from many directions, including both the front and back of the display apparatus. Also, the display apparatus provides ready access to the photographs and the like displayed to allow them to be rearranged, removed or replaced quickly and easily. Further, the apparatus is collapsible to a compact storage position while preventing damage to the photographs stored therein .